Rio: Divine Ruination
by YootisPoshil
Summary: The 3rd installment of the U3 series and sequel to Winds of Madness. New dangers await for Blu and his friends. The Majini Bat tribe pales in comparison to what our heroes will soon face, Celeri Morte. Few will survive, many will fall. The question is, who will it be? Time will tell. A/N: And yes I'm not dead. Enjoy this tale but be warn, possibly my darkest tale yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Rio: Divine Ruination**

 **A/N: What up Rio archive, I'm still alive and way overdue on writing anything for you all. I apologize for being absent as I got lost in other archives with other writing projects. With enough chapters in with my other stories, I can rest a bit and return here where I truly enjoyed writing. With that, a few disclaimers with this new story.**

 **Divine Ruination is a remake of Sorrow's Legacy with several changes. The original story will still be up, but as of** now **I'll be discontinuing it. If you have any issues on my decision feel free to message me.**

 **First and foremost is the plot being tweaked to be much darker than I intended for, but the characters first introduced such as Lizzie from Sorrows will still be in it. Most of the cast as seen from my U3 series will return, but it's subject to change.**

 **Lastly, to cover is me shamelessly promoting a game. If you're not familiar with the company Blizzard, they recently made their originally Starcraft/Broodwar free, get it.**

 **With that said, onto the Prologue and brace yourself, this could be my darkest Rio story yet.**

* * *

 **Prologue: Ashes and Anarchy**

 _Fire, whether it originated naturally or an accident, it's a powerful tool both for comfort and destruction. Taming and controlling the flames of fire can bring not only warmth but a means to drive away certain predators and any pesky insect._

 _But even a good thing can also bring misfortune. If left unchecked, fire is strong enough to level forests, homes, and lives._

 _It can also be said fire to describe the passion in someone. With enough "fire" it's possible for someone to push beyond their limits and achieve their goals where it seemed impossible._

 _And once more too much passion can also lead to disaster. As a man said, even good intentions are followed with terrible decisions._

Everywhere around him was either a blur or a form of pain. Our favorite macaw Blu Gunderson struggled under a mass of debris pinning him to the soft earth of the Amazon forest. No matter how hard he tried, the mass of debris refused to budge.

Panic coarse through Blu as he completely forgot the predicament of his family.

His home, engulfed in flames and all the denizens of the forest ran or flew in fright from the bellowing roars of large predators sweeping the area. It was as though the end of the world has arrived.

Not too far off from the chaos, a stray blue feather fell beside him, the hue of the feather hinted Blu to its owner.

"Tiago!" Blu muttered in a panic. "No, not like this."

In a burst of adrenaline, Blu heaved the debris off his body, freeing himself from captivity, at a great cost. Doing so, Blu pulled several muscles in his body, his wings too weak to carry him in flight.

Grounded, Blu limped back towards the direction of his village, the remains to say the least.

The fire has burned most of his village leaving dead trees left and right. But the pressing matter is where his family has taken shelter.

As if it wasn't bad enough another explosion roared from the forest. Several trees fell and Blu desperately dove out of harm's way. Branches from a Laural Elm snapped and fell on Blu. The force of the large branches knocked Blu to the ground as the macaw struggled to stand back up.

The impact had done too much. Blu couldn't even crawl from the pain he's enduring. The only thing he could is watch as his home went up in flames.

"Jewel...be safe." Blu thought, slowly drifting between staying awake and passing out. He felt drops of his blood falling from his head, each aching moment getting worse. Not before long footsteps caught his attention.

The owner didn't look like an animal, not even a living creature. Draped in a dark cloak of mystery, the creature simply bend down to the weaken Blu. A giggle escaped its lips, the cold snicker Blu wished he never live to hear again.

"Please stay alive just for a bit longer, I want you to witness this." the figure whispered.

The creature hovered over to a group of animals, the thugs that started the attack. In their arms, all of Blu's family and friends he came across in Rio and the Amazon. One of the thugs pushed someone towards the cloaked figure.

A familiar friend of Blu's, long thought of perished long ago. And here he is, at the mercy of this cloaked killer.

The lone bird knelt before the creature, frightened beyond belief. He wasn't the type to be scared easily. But to see him reduced to a frighten child only add to the dangerous intent of this cloaked figure.

The creature proceeded in holding the bird by his head. It revealed another free arm, or rather a disfigured looking limb call an arm. The creature waved its corroded arm to unsheathe a small dagger embedded with the U3 logo. The tool of a swift death or a painful murder.

"As this forest and its habitats perish, so shall new life be born. Brave and noble crow, don't fear death. We've adapted and endured, and so shall you."

Right before everyone, the creature plunged the knife into the black bird, not once but many times over. Blu couldn't stand seeing the brutish display. He looked away to clear his mind from the sight, but the cries of his friends to stop the attack and the painful screams only made it worse. The cries settled as Blu opened his eyes in horror of his friend's demise.

The victim's body crumpled to the ground, laying motionless and lifeless. This time for good.

"Bring me the next one." The creature ordered the thugs.

As commanded, the thugs shoved a member from the prisoners. A trembling blue macaw appeared to the leader. The instant Blu recognized the creature's next victim, he desperately crawled towards the killer despite the blood loss and pain coursing his body.

"Jewel!" Blu cried.

"Blu!" Jewel shouted back in terror.

"Stop this!" Blu begged. "Leave her alone!"

His pleas fell on deaf ears as the creature proceeded to stab Jewel with no remorse.

"Young macaw, as this forest and its habitats perish, so shall new life be born."

Blu couldn't move an inch. His body refused to obey from fatigue. As if the world slowed down, the creature drove the blade with the previous victim's blood still clinging on into Jewel's torso. Her scream was unlike anything Blu could bear; heartwrenching, sickening, and infuriating.

It was too much, Blu mustered the last bit of strength and charged at the leader with malice. Blu raced at the maniac, only to find his attempts were halted as a larger animal restrained Blu. The thug grabbed Blu's head and jolted his vision towards Jewel's tear ridden eyes, forced to watch his wife be butchered before him

"Please...stop this." Blu sobbed feebly.

"Please...please..."

 _Blu Gunderson, as a man once said, good intentions can even be followed by poor decisions. Consider this my way of thank you. Now flee._

* * *

 **A/N: That ends the prologue. Chapter 1 should be up this weekend. Stay tuned!**

 **Rio and its characters belong to the owners and producers of Blue Sky Studios.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: New Order**

 _ **A/N: Hey folks sorry for taking forever to update. I have no excuse,** **procrastination** **and work are my** **downfall** **. That said, enjoy!- Poshil**_

* * *

 _Ghastly Grove, east of the Blue Macaw Tribe Village. Ten days before the New Exodus._

Ghastly Grove, the name for a small patch of the jungle at one time thrived with life and fruit, now nothing but a gray and decaying mess thanks to a madman's project. Two creatures not too far away watch over the quiet land with one thought in mind, why it happened.

Enter our favorite macaw Blu Gunderson and his lovely mate Jewel. Little over two years ago one of their spots to spend time with family and friends is nothing more than rubble and destruction due to the actions of one creature. Majin Gnashjaw, a hybrid creature from failed experimentation who forced himself into their lives and left nothing but death and decay, leaving his mark with a high body count and a section of the Amazon Jungle destroyed.

Although peace rules over the jungle, Blu can't shake the feeling of when Majin will return. He never was killed nor found, and its safe to assume that the vile creature is out for more bloodlust.

"Hey Blu."

The male macaw turned to Jewel as her voice caught his attention. He noticed Jewel pointing out towards a spot in Ghastly Grove. Curious, he followed the direction of Jewel's wing and spotted a small, healthy flower growing out of the gray jungle. Like wounds, over time they heal, perhaps the Grove will return to its former glory.

Until then, the two macaws nodded and took flight back to their home to prepare for the night.

Arriving back to the Blue Macaw territory of the Brazilian Nut Grove, Blu noticed a large crowd of animals gathering at the heart of the village, a commotion perhaps?

Blu and Jewel joined in with the group and met with Jewel's father Eduardo speaking with the Majini Bat tribe's new leader, Exsirec. It has been months since Blu spoke with Exsirec given the bat had little time for himself.

Since Majin's departure, Exsirec took upon himself to lead the Bat tribe in a new path in hopes of making amends to the other tribes of the jungle. Some of them still held resentment to the bats, and it's understandable. That is when Exsirec announced:

"Despite our two years of this treaty Sr. Eduardo, I've decided that myself and the Majini Tribe will depart from this jungle to seek a new home." Exsirec said.

"That is ill news." Eduardo replied, frowning on Exsirec's decision to relocate. "I apologize that the East Elf Owl and Fortis Macaw tribes showed little to no compassion despite our treaty."

"Fret not good friend, it was time for us to move on." Exsirec said before spotting Blu in the crowd surrounding him. "Rest assured I'll make attempts to visit when I can. That said, Blu I see you, come here."

As requested, Blu emerges from the crowd and approached Exsirec with mild discomfort. The bat has always been friendly, but most cases he tends to give Blu unpleasant info revolving around the U3 projects he read about a while back.

The U3 project is a code name for a small group of researchers conducting experiments on various animals. The researchers spent countless days, money, and lives in hopes of creating the ultimate medicine for all diseases, instead created horrid animal hybrids with terrifying traits and power.

Blu remembers one of the U3 creations, Majin. Not only Majin could shapeshift to various animals but also possess great ambition and power to stop at nothing to achieve his goals.

"Walking slowly and daydreaming isn't going to help son, shake a leg." Eduardo barked out at the dazed macaw. Blu quickly nodded and raced over to Exsirec, eager to hear what the bat has to say.

The bat smiles softly to the young macaw. Although clumsy, Blu has shown time and time again his bravery and intelligence in protecting his kind. Thus leading him into possibly a new adventure as Exsirec slipped under Blu's wing a small device without anyone else noticing.

"Whatever happens, do not mention any of this to anyone, not even your loved ones." Exsirec whispered to Blu. "Stay safe my friend."

Without anything else to say, Exsirec bid his farewell and took off back to his tribe to prepare for the grand departure.

The crowd gathering eventually dispersed and resumed their daily lives, leaving Blu to himself to ponder on what Exsirec meant staying safe.

The device he was left with is a small flash drive, similar to the one his family got two years ago containing info on the U3 experimentation.

This particular flash drive had the number 55 imprinted on the side although it doesn't tell him anything on what makes it special. Then again, the last couple years hasn't been normal with Majin and all the chaos that has transpired. There may be another sinister scheme brewing once more to threaten his home.

Curious on Exsirec's foreshadowing message, Blu told Jewel he needed to run a quick errand to the ranger station at the entrance of the jungle. Jewel allowed Blu to take off and wished him farewell until he returns home back to their hollow abode.

"Alright Ex, let's find out what you meant." Blu thought himself as he takes flight to the station.

* * *

 _ **A/N: And that wraps up the chapter. Stay tuned as I'll try to update another one as soon as I can.**_


End file.
